borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Claptrap (faction)
I am actually finding the constant renaming of the Claptrap enemies pretty funny. 23:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Poon-trap! :D AtlasSoldier 23:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not endorsing these in any way. They just crack me up. 01:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Categorising Claptrap Enemies Categories have yet to be set for this group and I'd like to field opinions on what names and perhaps what structure the categories should appear in. Firstly, probably the easiest way to categorise would be to keep the Claptraps and the Claptrapped in one master category. Naming ideas: *"Category:Claptrap Enemies" (minor problem with this side by side with "Category:Enemies") *"Category:Claptrap Revolutionaries" (doesn't fit the claptrapped slaves very well) An alternative structure would be to separate the claptrapped units, eg. "Category:Claptrapped Enemies", although this could be confusing in a different way. Thoughts? -- WarBlade 05:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed something... I just started a Brick character for the purpose of netting the 4 collectible achievements when I saw this. The names of the Claptrap enemies we have now are from Playthrough 2, and they are: *Claptrap Rebel *Claptrap Mega Samurai Yet, on my Brick character, on Playthrough 1, those same Claptraps are named: *Claptrap Rebel (PT2) -> Claptrap Partisan (PT1) *Claptrap Mega Samurai (PT2) -> Stabby Claptrap (PT1) So....what are we gonna do about this? It's obvious that the Claptrap enemies' names differ between playthroughs, so they don't have a common name besides "Claptrap". And according to entries for the past DLC and the game itself, we don't have separate pages for each enemy name such as "Colicy Skag" and "BadMutha Skag". So I ask again...what are we gonna do? AtlasSoldier 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was hoping that wasn't going to happen, but oh well, the best solution is to create articles under the PT1 names. Any articles already using PT2 names can be moved to the PT1 name (and leave the redirect). After that, just update the links on articles to point to the PT1 names. -- WarBlade 23:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps doing it the same way as the Bandit page? Tobin Greywolf 17:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::An update: *Claptrap Partisan (PT1) -> Claptrap Rebel (PT2) (The soldier Claptraps) *Kamikaze Claptrap (PT1) -> Divine Wind Claptrap (PT2) (The Claptraps that suicide-bomb you) *Stabby Claptrap (PT1) -> Claptrap Mega Samurai (PT2) (This one has 3 different skins. The Boxing Champ Claptrap, the Mohawk-haired, double-knife wielding Claptrap, and the Caveman with two hammers Claptrap) :Just thought I'd add that info for when pages are made AtlasSoldier 00:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I've got a couple of the other names now: *Claptrap Partisan - Claptrap Freedom Fighter - Claptrap Rebel *Stabby Claptrap - Claptrap Master Samurai - Claptrap Mega Samurai The Freedom Fighter and Master Samurai follow a different naming convention than the easily defined Borderlands ones. These were names I got with a PT2.5 capable character entering the DLC in PT1. -- WarBlade 04:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation and cleanup of list of claptrapped enemies. The list of claptrapped bandits and Hyperion soldiers is confusing. It lists them without noting which belongs to which playthrough. I've also never seen some claptrapped units, namely all Bandit Midgets (whether shotgunner or psycho) or non-burning psychos (they're all named "Scorching" to me although their claptrapped skin/model is based on the ordinary non-burning psycho). Note that prior to Are You From These Parts?, the southeastern tail of Hyperion Dump is filled with midget psychos; after it, they're replaced by melee claptraps. I'll see if I can figure these out. A little help would be appreciated. --Mensahero 17:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to mention: Bruiser-Traps and their badass versions actually use the same skin (claptrapped Badass Bruiser, with the metal gas mask) though they're different enemies (one being "normal" the other a Badass).--Mensahero 18:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Exploding Clap-Traps I don't know if anyone else has seen this, but I've found if you hit any claptrap with overwhelming kill, they tend to explode like the suicide Claptraps. I typically tend to favor shotguns, and this is rather contra-indicated at close range. The explosions are fun though. Voyager 05:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :this is true. however comma it is much more common with kamikaze-traps which have a proximity type arrangement. 06:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC)